


[Podfic] sketch the stars until they align

by sisi_rambles, slightlytookish



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: Little hesitated a moment before asking, with feigned nonchalance, "You don't have a sweetheart at home, then, to whom you write?" Granby nearly howled with laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sketch the stars until they align](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951760) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



Length: 00:24:24

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/sketch%20the%20stars%20until%20they%20align.mp3) (22 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/sketch%20the%20stars%20until%20they%20align.m4b) (11 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
